


Proliferating Emotions

by pyromania2667



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Troll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: (WIP? Idk if I can say I'm proud of this one, but it was written as a request)After being told to restrain himself, Zenji grows weary and unable to control himself. Desperately he seeks relief in the comfort of friends and family.Authors note:Zenji is a male lover for the Corruption of Champions Xianxia modhttps://cocxianxia.fandom.com/wiki/Zenji
Kudos: 8





	Proliferating Emotions

The days have passed with almost complete stillness, the champion has been denying Zenji of any release for over five days now. It’s their libido, the unholy amount of lust they radiate, the scent drives him mad.

“Let’s play a little game”, they mock. “The troll doesn’t get any release until I tell him he can. That means no jerking off either.” 

Of course he would agree, he would do anything for his lover, he would even die for them. Repressing his lust was never a problem, but their mere presence drives him mad, perhaps he’s in over his head.

Time ticks away, sure trolls are virile, jerking off was always messy, but the times he did were few and far between. He knew it would be worse since he’s actually being pent up rather than something to do when bored and slightly frisky.

Hours pass, Zenji remains his best to stay vigilant and be wary of any potential dangers. The camp is calm, Arian is locked away in his tent. Studying as he normally would. Amily is currently whittling away, creating blow darts to fight against the demons. Finally the champion, light of his life, would scavenge for food, setting up traps to secure the camp.

Every so often Zenji would lock his gaze with them, only to receive a sultry wink in return. The sight of them makes his girth drool with pre, staining his loincloth. It’s only getting worse.

The champion has made friends, or so to speak. Zenji has gotten to know them afterall, every one of them strives to fend off the demons. Anyone willing to purge corruption is worthy of being a friend to him. Perhaps a visit is in order to clear his head.

Zenji approaches Arian’s tent, seeking help. Parting through the opening, Arian is currently on his couch reading a book.

“Oh! Hello Zenji!” He beams welcomingly, “It’s a pleasure to see you, I can’t say I remember the last time seeing you here.”

“Yeah…” Zenji replies, blushing softly, “De champion has told me dat dey don’t want me to… you know…” Zenji hovers over Arian, the archmage seems even smaller while sitting, but even so he’d normally be slightly more than half his height.

Arian glances at Zenji perplexed.

Zenji begs, “All dese toughts are swimming in my head, I can’t get it under control! Please, Arian, I know you got someting to help!” His erection pokes outwardly, he has already begun tenting his loincloth.

Arian shakes his head after realizing the current situation. “Sorry Zenji, this is not corruption or taint we’re dealing with. Sure I could help fend off the perversion, but this isn’t the same thing. You’re dealing with heavy thoughts. I know what it’s like to want to be close to someone but not be able to express those desires. The hardest fights are done in the mind, you must regain control of yourself before it consumes you.”

Zenji sighs, parting his loincloth “I don’t suppose-”

The lizan quickly and loudly closes his book, “Would you look at that!” He shouts, already turning red from blushing so hard, “My uh… Gotta go! Bye!”

Arian quickly darts away before Zenji could continue with the thought. Leaving the troll alone with his lust again.

His eyes meander around the camp, resting on Amily. She is currently mixing some herbs together, crafting some poisons for her daggers and blow darts.

Zenji takes a deep breath, adjusting his bulge in an attempt to hide it before approaching the mouse girl. Her ears perk up at the sound of his heavy footsteps, she looks up at the troll, he easily stands at twice her height.

“What’s up, Zenji?” Amily asks in a nonchalant welcome, ignoring the prodding erection.

“Hey, Amily… Have you ever felt… conflicted..?”

“Conflicted..?” Amily asks, thinking out loud, “Hmm…”

Amily eyes the troll once more, beads of sweat drip from his forehead, down his head and onto his fuzzy, yet muscular pectorals.

“I can see that you’re going through some… rough moments.” She replies, “It can be difficult sometimes, I overheard what the champion has asked of you anyway.”

Zenji blushes softly in response, “But dere is one ting dey didn’t really say…”

Amily shakes her head, “I know why you’re here, but you know they don’t want you doing that.” She states as she stands up, brushing herself off. The mouse girl stands at waist height compared to Zenji’s tall and muscular stature. “Besides, there are better ways to control yourself than… you know…”

Zenji squirms softly, dripping more pre from beneath his loincloth.

“We can just sit down and chat, that wouldn’t be so bad, right? Something to help take your mind off of things.”

Zenji remains restless, “Amily…”

Amily raises her hand to silence him, “I can see that I’m not getting through to you, sometimes the want to be with someone is overpowering. There is truth and compassion in genuine connection, but a big troll like you must remain strong. This is a test afterall, isn’t it? Where would that leave you if you were to give in now?”

Zenji sighs, “You’re right… But are ya sure ya don’t want to... just a little bit..?”

Amily shakes her head, “Perhaps you should find a different hobby rather than aimlessly flirting with me.”

Zenji leaves her to her own business for now, walking back to his bedroll and flopping to the ground. His erection brushes against the hard earth beneath him as he slowly begins grinding his hips against the ground, slathering trails of precum beneath him. Zenji quickly stops himself, he shouldn’t do this, he’s strong like Amily said. Perhaps he can go to his parent’s home and take a moment to himself, get a grip on himself.

Zenji announces that he will return later but needs some time to himself. He is met with prying eyes, from his dearest. The very sight of them makes his legs weary, but he quickly leaves before growing more befuddled.

The trip to his village was uneventful, but the vile flora did catch his eye from time to time, attempting to lure him in with their mere presence. Zenji knew he must remain strong, giving into corruption now would break his oath not only to Marae, but his spouse as well.

Zenji passed through the guards with no trouble, but walking through the sparsely populated market with a pronounced bulge definitely made him feel awkward. Seemingly nobody cared, but Zenji couldn’t help but feel as if they were watching, judging silently.

The sun was beginning to set, but there was a solid hour of daylight before it got dark. He knew his father would be home at least, he hates working when it’s late. As he approached the familiar sight of the well kept garden in front of the house there was a sense of relief knowing he made it this far without giving in.

Zenji knocks on the door, a moment a silence before it was shattered by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. His father opens the door, bigger and wider than Zenji, but rather heavy instead of lean. Still, the resemblance is striking between the two handsome trolls.

“Zenji!” Halkano greets, “It’s good ta see ya here! Mom isn’t home right now, you know how it is, she’ll probably be back in like an hour or two, it really depends.”

The usual comfort of seeing his father wasn’t there, Zenji was still tense and Halkano could tell by his constant shifting and expression.

“Zenji… what’s wrong..? I don’t tink I’ve eva seen ya like dis.”

Zenji stirs uncomfortably. “Dad… it’s… Dere’s been a little…”

Halkano sighs knowingly, “Trouble in paradise?”

Zenji nods.

Halkano chuckles, “Yep, marriage can be weird sometimes, but de two of you are such an amazing couple togetha.” His father states as he guides the two of them to the couch.

The two burly trolls rest on the couch, it remains incredibly sturdy considering the combined weight of the both of them.

“So, what’s going on, Zenji?” Halkano asks, “Ya can talk ta me, I’ll always be here for ya.”

Zenji sighs, “I was told dat… dat I couldn’t get off unless I was told to… Dat means I can’t play wit myself or get any release.”

Halkano scratches his beard, “Huh, I neva thought dat… Ya know what, everyone does tings in deir own way. So you’re here because ya just wanted someting ta take your mind off of it..? I neva took you as one ta be lewd, ya never were like dis, even wit…” Halkano sighs, “Err, yeah, it’s just not like ya. Looks like dis relationship has really changed ya.”

Zenji gulps softly, “Is dat… is dat a bad ting..? I’ve neva felt dis way, it’s just someting about dem when dey’re near. I can’t shake dese feelings.” He replies as he takes a moment to eye his father.

His father is almost always wearing nothing but his cloth pants and spider silk sash. His burly gut isn’t corpulent, but fairly sturdy and reasonably muscular. He’s so close and warm, before he knew it, his tail was unconsciously stroking his father’s upper thigh.

“Uh… Zenji…” His father says, shaking him back into reality, “My eyes are up here”

Zenji jumps, ashamed at what he’s done, did he really just advance on his own father?!

“Uh! D-dad! I… I uh....” Zenji stammers

“Taking it all out on ya big guy, huh?” Halkano chuckles

“Dad.. I… I didn’t… I dunno what came over me..!” Zenji responds, humiliated.

“It’s alright, Zenji, I just wasn’t expecting anyting like dis from you.” Halkano replies.

Zenji sighs, ashamed, “Sorry dad, it’s just… It’s been rough lately.”

“Don’t worry about it, I can’t say I’ve felt quite de same before, but I’m sure it’s not easy.” His father's words fade into the abyss as Zenji finds himself staring deeply into his father’s grey eyes. His handsome face, perfect symmetry and good features. Is this what he looks like himself? Many people compliment him on how handsome he is, and he has been told that he looks like his father. It’s been a long time since he’s looked into a mirror or reflective surface.

It doesn’t take long before once again his tail is sensually stroking his father’s thigh. Halkano sighs quietly, it looks like his own son has definitely stopped paying attention a long time ago, he wonders how long until his own son realizes he’s making a move on him again.

Zenji has been tenting slightly through his loincloth the entire time, but now he’s completely at full mast. Lust overrides his senses, driven only by carnal desire now. Zenji practically leaps onto his father, wrapping his arms around his head, pulling his face close and carefully navigating both of their tusks until Zenji has pressed his face against his father’s.

Halkano resists slightly, but despite his own bulk, Zenji is far more trained and definitely stronger than him. He’s quickly overpowered as Zenji bites his lip softly. Halkano doesn’t protest for long before quickly giving in, letting his own son make out with him.

Zenji does not relent, quickly shimmying out of his loincloth without breaking the kiss. He tosses it aside as his precum leaking cock presses against his father’s muscular thighs.

“Zenji...” Halkano mumbles in protest, breaking this kiss for a moment as he takes a deep breath.

Zenji doesn’t give him the chance to continue as he quickly shoves his lips against him again, silencing him with another intense kiss. Zenji slowly pulls back, bringing Halkano standing up off of the couch with him. Halkano doesn’t fight back, he knows his son is much stronger than him anyway.

Zenji quickly unties the sash keeping Halkano’s pants up as he slides his hand down underneath his pants, groping his father’s chubby behind with a salacious grin. His other hand pulls down his pants as they fall to the ground. Now with nothing in the way, Zenji brings his own dick and presses it gently against his father’s. There is an apparent difference, Halkano is almost twice as long as Zenji’s own erection, resting at 14 by 2.5 inches compared to Zenji’s 7.5 by 2.2 erection.

Zenji is unphased as he pushes his father back, forcefully cornering him to the bedroom. He presses his hands forward, opening the door as Halkano has no choice but be shoved into the room.

“Get onto de bed, on your back.” Zenji instructs, with a low growl, “We’re doing dis, here and now.”

Halkano has never seen his son like this before, he’s so different, but in a weird way, it’s still him. It’s his constant smug aura that he still carries, the facade of superiority backed behind worry and concern. Most of his concerns are gone now with the fact that he’s about to drill a hole into his father.

Halkano lies onto the bed submissively, ready for his son’s next move. Zenji approaches, kneeling behind his father, pulling his legs up above his sturdy shoulders. He spends a moment aligning the tip of his length to his father’s tight hole.

Sure Jabala uses her fingers sometimes, but Halkano has never been fully penetrated before and now his son is about to wreck him a new one. Halkano braces himself, gripping the sheets beneath him as he readies himself for his son.

Zenji spends a moment drooling onto his dick, slathering his thick erection with a mixture of his drool and precum. He rubs his glans across Halkano’s hole, teasing his father before sliding the tip of his dick in.

Halkano moans softly, this is really happening, he’s just going to let his son fuck him. Of course he is, his son has enraptured him with his scent, not quite the same way his mother has, but the effect is similar. Even if Zenji’s musk wasn’t overwhelming his senses, deep down he knew that he would bottom for his son anyway.

Zenji’s tail curls around, caressing his father’s legs as he slowly presses more of his length into his ass, growling softly as he salivates slightly. He holds onto his father’s legs with one arm as his other hand reaches around to gently grasp at his father’s now pre leaking girth.

“Zenji…” Halkano mutters, but his words fall on deaf ears. Zenji spends no time letting his father get accustomed to his own length as he drives himself in, his slickened shaft slides in with minimal resistance. Halkano moans softly, tightening his grip on the bed beneath him.

Zenji runs the tip of his thumb over his father’s glans, smearing his pre over his father’s length, lubricating him to allow himself to easily rub his hands up and down his girth. Zenji thrusts more of his length in deeper, pressing his hips against his father’s rear with each thrust. His balls brushing softly against his hairy underside, ready to unload every last pent up drop.

Zenji gives a sly grin as he strokes his father eagerly, “Yeah, ya like dat, dontcha?”

Halkano blushes, he’s not entirely sure if he should be ashamed that he’s enjoying having his son dominate him. He may not have inherited his girth, or really the natural girth most trolls have considering their size, but he definitely knows how to use what he has.

“Beg! Ya betta beg for me!” Zenji exclaims as he slows down his tempo, pulling out of him.

“Please..! Z-Zenji, give me more! Put it back in!” Halkano begs submissively

Zenji smirks, thrusting back in, “Dat’s a good slut, keep begging and maybe I’ll give you seconds.”

Halkano squirms, “Yes, so good.” He moans, “Please don’t stop, please never stop.”

Halkano’s girth begins throbbing within Zenji’s grasp. He continues stroking his father eagerly, thrusting harder, crashing his hips with his father’s back door with each thrust.

It doesn’t take long, Halkano squirms and grips the bed tightly as he’s brought to the height of his orgasm beneath his son. He growls softly as ropes of his seed jet into the air, arcing onto Zenji’s muscular torso.

Zenji’s own length twitches slightly, but he’s not close to finishing. He pulls out before speaking in a taunting tone. “Look at my little slut, ya got me all dirty. Ya betta clean me up if ya want more… Lick. Me. Clean.”

Halkano shifts to his knees, a steady amount of pre leaking from his backdoor and drops of cum dripping from his own length. He’s a complete mess, but ready to clean off his own son eagerly.

He carefully navigates Zenji’s torso, making sure to lick him clean with his long tongue while carefully avoiding poking him with his tusks. Zenji brings his hands up to the back of his father’s head, firmly grasping the scruff of his hair while moving him around his body, making sure that every inch of his torso is cleaned to his satisfaction.

“Ya like ma sweat, don’tcha? You’re enjoying my scent, I know it’s true.”

Halkano gives a muffled grunt of confirmation.

“Good, now let's get back to de source.” Zenji replies as he firmly grips his father by his tusks, bringing his head down to his erection.

Once in position, Halkano stretches his tongue out, lapping away at Zenji’s precum leaking tip. Zenji pulls his dad in closer, bucking into him gently as Halkano wraps his mouth around the tip of his girth.

“Yeah, keep it up.” Zenji growls, thrusting deeper into Halkano’s maw, “Ya really gotta work fa it if you’re going ta make me cum.”

Halkano moans in surprise as Zenji’s still cum leaking cook drools more down his throat. It’s almost concerning thinking about just how virile Zenji is, he is definitely more so now after getting married than any troll usually is. What has been going on with him and his spouse?

Before Halkano can think more about that, he finds his tusks pressed against Zenji’s firm abs, unable to go deeper, Halkano happily sucks away at his son’s pulsating manhood.

Zenji continues growling possessively at his father as his dick gets lapped at. Halkano can feel his own son’s girthy length twitch, nearing the edge of his own orgasm. Halkano eagerly wraps his tongue around, trying his best to please his son with everything he has. With a thrust that threatens to snap his own father’s tusks in half Zenji finally reaches his climax. Waves of thick cum jets directly down his father’s throat.

Halkano coughs and sputters, his own son doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. He does his best to swallow everything. Waves and waves continue to pour for at least a minute straight as Zenji unloads all the pent up emotions he had in store. Halkano can’t even back away as Zenji has wrapped his hands firmly behind his head, locking him in place as he continues stuffing him full of his seed.

At last his orgasm seems to die down, Halkano flops onto the bed, his face slathered in copious sexual fluids.

Zenji sighs, lying down beside his father, wrapping him within his strong, muscular arms. The two lie together, spooning for several minutes, bathing in the afterglow as Zenji gently fondles his own father affectionately.

Soon the door to the home opens.

“I’m home!” His wife chirps

“Jabala’s here…” Halkano mutters groggily.

“So..?” Zenji responds, not releasing his father from his embrace.

“I dunno, perhaps we should clean up at least..?”

“Nah, I want her ta see de mess I made wit ya.”

Halkano sighs in response before noticing something prod at his backdoor. “Again..?” Halkano mumbles.

Not hearing a response for a husband, Jabala sighs disappointedly “Tsk, tsk. Lazy, lazy.” she chimes, “I’ll just go to the garden then, perhaps I’ll join you later.”

“What d’ya say?” Zenji asks, “Ready for another go before she gets here?”

Halkano sighs, noting that even if Jabala were to walk in Zenji wouldn’t relent.

“Fine, maybe just one more go…”


End file.
